Burcadian Bazaar
During the Eggstraordinary Egg Hunt players were able to trade mythical eggs in for prizes at the . The is a structure which plays an important part in the Eggstraordinary Egg Hunt. During the event, Mythical Eggs were collected by doing normal park activities. The mythical eggs can be used at the for prizes based on the amount. The 's infobox has a reset timer that indicates when more mythical eggs were available to be collected by players. Upon selecting , the options for "Help", "Prizes", "Buy", and "Info" were displayed. The "Help" Menu provides detailed information on the Eggstraordinary Egg Hunt rules and prizes. Short descriptions of each of the aspects of the Eggstraordinary Egg Hunt were offered by clicking the "Info" button. "Prizes" open up a tab of the prizes through the Mythic Egg Hunt. The prizes awarded through the are not in order. There were four tiers in the Eggstraordinary Egg Hunt prizes section of which were Speckled, Striped, Spotted, and Sparkled. Each section contains several prizes in each tier. The Striped, Spotted, and Sparkled tiers are unlocked by collecting a set number of prizes on the lower tiers which unlocks higher prize tiers. | During the Mythic Egg Hunt players were able to trade mythical eggs in for prizes at the . The is a structure which plays an important part in the Mythic Egg Hunt. During the event, Mythical Eggs were collected by doing normal park activities. The mythical eggs can be used at the for prizes based on the amount. The 's infobox has a reset timer that indicates when more mythical eggs were available to be collected by players. Upon selecting , the options for "Help", "Prizes", "Buy", and "Info" were displayed. The "Help" Menu provides detailed information on the Mythic Egg Hunt rules and prizes. Short descriptions of each of the aspects of the Mythic Egg Hunt were offered by clicking the "Info" button. "Prizes" open up a tab of the prizes through the Mythic Egg Hunt. The prizes awarded through the are not in order. There were four tiers in the Mythic Egg Hunt prizes section of which were Speckled, Striped, Spotted, and Sparkled. Each section contains several prizes with 11 in the Speckled tier, 7 in the Striped, tier, and 8 in the Spotted and Sparkled tiers. The Striped, Spotted, and Sparkled tiers are unlocked by collecting a set number of prizes on the lower tiers which unlocks higher prize tiers. The prizes awarded through the Speckled Tier are the Chrysalis Pedestal, Overgrown Path, Duskwing Pedestal, Arc de Trieggs, Tansy Pedestal, Chrysalis Habitat, Chrysalis Dragon, Hidden Habitat, Egg of Mystery, Duskwing Dragon, and the Tansy Dragon. The prizes awarded through the Striped Tier are the Lacewing Pedestal, Stoneshell Pedestal, The Burcadian Monolith, Stone of Eggchantment, Lacewing Dragon, Monolith Boost, and the Stoneshell Dragon. The prizes awarded through the Spotted Tier are the Swallowtail Pedestal, Starwing Pedestal, Cumulus Pedestal, Transfiguring Tree, Swallowtail Dragon, Starwing Dragon, Cumulus Dragon, and the Relic of the Epics. The prizes awarded through the Sparkled Tier are the Marbletail Pedestal, Tulip Pedestal, Glowwing Pedestal, Marbletail Dragon, Tulip Dragon, Glowwing Dragon, Lost Island, and the Monument of the Epics. }} Release History Notes Category:Buildings Category:Event Buildings